Systems exist presently that allow a user to couple various types of carrying accessories to an article of clothing being worn by the user. Typically, individual horizontal strips of fabric sewn to the article of clothing form loops, and carrying accessories that have straps can be passed through the loops to couple the accessory to the clothing. These typical systems are deficient because they only allow carrying accessories to be coupled to the article of clothing or other articles in limited orientations and locations.